Shepherd's Pie
by AngelMileah
Summary: Find out what happens when Jack lets Elizabeth taste his shepherd's pie. A story full of cheesy fluff and romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi hearties, I hope you like this little one shot. A cute little idea I had full of fluff. Find out what happens when Jack lets Elizabeth try his shepherd's pie.**_

 _ **Special shoutout and BIG thank you to my one of my Heartie besties Lisa Lindsay (aka LisaNY) for proofing and editing. You're the best girl! I need all the help I can get.**_

 _ **Also I in case you were wondering I have changed my user name on FanFiction from Angel Streets to AngelMileah. So no one gets confused I'm still the same person. And on another note. My job keeps me on my toes and I am a very busy girl. When I get home I am tired and don't have a lot of energy. If you have written a FanFiction recently (I won't give shoutouts because there so many that I am afraid I'd leave some very deserving author out.) please know that if I don't review that I am reading and enjoying every word. It really is tiding me over until Season 4. And if I get slowed down enough I will do my best to get back to reviewing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_ __**Without further ado, here's ... Shepherd's Pie**__

* * *

 **Shepherd's Pie**

"Do you like puzzles?" Elizabeth asked Jack one sunny afternoon, as they were enjoying a picnic lunch by the lake. She began nibbling on one of Abigail's freshly baked biscuits.

"What kind of question is that?" Jack gave Elizabeth a quizzical glance.

"It's just a simple question Jack!" Elizabeth slapped his arm. "Just humor me, please?" She teasingly stuck her tongue between her teeth and batted her eyelashes.

"Well I like you," He reached for her hand and gently pulled her toward him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "and you're hard to figure out sometimes."

"Just like," She questioned, looking somewhat saddened.

"So you're okay with the fact that I said you're hard to figure out sometimes," Jack chuckled, "but not the fact that I said I _like_ you."

"It's just that I thought you loved me." Elizabeth answered shyly. "That's what you told me in the mine anyway."

"They're both true." Jack replied. "I like you _and_ I love you. I like how you have proved to me every day that you aren't the spoiled princess I thought you were when we first met; and through it all, I fell hopelessly and completely in love with you." He cupped her face with his hand, "And that won't ever change." He swept her lips with a kiss that was as light as a feather.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth's eyes clouded with tears threatening to spill over. "I love you too."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, "…now and forever." He gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

The afternoon turned to evening and nightfall was approaching. Jack and Elizabeth spent the remainder of the day at the lake, laughing and enjoying each other's company, while the early September weather was still mild enough for them to do so. They were lying on their picnic blanket gazing up at the sky full of a million stars in comfortable silence with their fingers intertwined together between them.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jack stole a glance toward Elizabeth.

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth confirmed through a yawn.

"It's getting late." Jack suggested. "We should head back." He started to sit up.

"No!" Elizabeth countered. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Elizabeth, you can barely hold your eyes open." Jack expressed. "I think we should…"

"Zzzz." Sleep had claimed Elizabeth before Jack even finished his sentence.

"…head back." He continued with a chuckle.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. _Maybe we can stay a few more minutes._ He thought. _I don't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful. But I hate the idea of giving Florence Blakely something to gossip about._ "The town constable and the schoolteacher out all night, what would people think?" He chuckled to himself. He placed his hands beneath his head and laid back on the blanket. His gaze returned to the stars. He smiled. He stole another glance toward Elizabeth who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea waking up to see her sleeping next to him, not just tonight when it wasn't even considered proper, but every night for the rest of their lives.

Elizabeth suddenly shivered, as if she were cold, though she didn't wake up. Jack rolled over, took her in his arms, and gently caressed her back. He felt her body shift in his embrace. "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Jack started to feel relaxed while holding Elizabeth in his arms; without trying to, he himself had fallen asleep under their blanket of stars.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up a little disoriented, not sure where she was. She looked around seeing she was at the lake. _How did I get here?_ She wondered. She looked over to see Jack sleeping next to her. She suddenly remembered coming to the lake with Jack for a picnic. She reached over to wake him up. "Jack, wake up!" She exclaimed. "We need to get back or we'll get the town talking. Wake up!" She started to gently shake him.

Jack started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Jack did you hear me?" She asked, continuing to shake him.

"Yes, Elizabeth, you can stop shaking me now. I'm awake." He tried moving to an upright position.

"Sorry." She said regretfully. She removed her hands. "I just panicked. What will everyone think?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed her. "It's okay. There's no need to panic. You don't live at the café anymore so you're not keeping Abigail up, and it's still dark out. I'll get you back to the row house before anyone even notices we're gone."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth stood to her feet. "We should have left when you suggested it. I never should have fallen asleep."

Jack followed suit. He reached for her and pulled her toward him. "It's okay." He whispered. "I fell asleep too." He gently stroked her hair.

"But you wouldn't have fallen asleep, had I not wanted stay a little longer." Elizabeth protested.

"I'm going to let you in a little secret." He gripped her shoulders and stared in her eyes, while the light of the moon illuminated her features. "I wanted to stay a little longer too." He placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell if you don't." He winked. He then offered his hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course," She placed her hand in his.

They gathered up their basket and blanket from the picnic and made their way toward her row house.

* * *

"See?" He whispered when they arrived at her door. "Everyone is asleep. Nobody even saw us coming back into town."

"I guess I worried over nothing." She leaned back against the door.

"Yes you did, but I like seeing you squirm a little." He placed his hands on the door on either side of her head and leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." She reached in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the key to unlock the door.

"Good night." He whispered before he pivoted around to leave.

"Good night, Jack." She closed the door, separating the two of them.

Jack slowly turned back to face the row house and listened for Elizabeth to lock the door behind her. When he heard the click of the door he headed for the jail to turn in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She rushed to get her bathrobe and headed downstairs to see who was at her door so early in the morning. She smiled when she saw the familiar shade of red. Jack was standing on the other side holding a basket.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She eyed the basket, "And what smells so good?"

"I missed you." He smiled and flashed the dimples that always made Elizabeth go weak at the knees.

"I missed you too." She opened the door wider allowing him to enter. She leaned up and kissed his cheek as he walked passed her.

"And I brought breakfast from Abigail's." He placed the basket on the table.

Elizabeth rushed to the table, and removed the cloth covering revealing fresh biscuits with butter, an assortment of jams and jellies, and some blueberry scones. "This looks delicious! I'm starving!"

"I was hoping you would be." He pulled her close to him.

"I need to get dressed." She said, though she made no effort to release herself from his embrace. "I have to get ready for school."

"You have time." He reluctantly released her and sat down at the table and reached in the basket. "Have breakfast first." He pulled out a biscuit and placed it to her lips prompting her to take a bite.

"That's delicious." She mumbled, her mouth still full.

Suddenly Jack abruptly grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, causing her to scream. He gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her, his tongue exploring her mouth, "So are you." He replied suggestively. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

They finished their breakfast and Elizabeth rushed upstairs to change. Jack then walked her to school before leaving on patrol. Once they reached the steps of the church, Jack grabbed both or her hands and turned her to face him. "How would you like to have dinner with me tonight? 7:00… your place? I'll cook."

"Well if you're going to cook, how can I refuse?" She replied, with a smile.

"Okay, see you tonight." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ahem."

Jack and Elizabeth quickly pulled away to see Cody, Emily, and Opal staring back at them.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to leave, "Goodbye, Ms. Thatcher." He then bounded down the steps and walked past the children.

"Ooh," Emily and Cody sang as the headed into the church, while Opal hugged Brownie close to her chest and giggled.

* * *

After school, Elizabeth headed home, anxious to spend her evening with Jack and allow him to cook for her. Once home she quickly freshened up and found a couple of candles. Since Jack was doing the cooking, the least she could do was spruce the place up a bit. Before she knew it, Jack showed up at her house with a basket full of ingredients he'd purchased from the mercantile. He was being very discreet with its contents as if it were a file of a top-secret case.

"Jack, what are we having for dinner?" Elizabeth wondered. She tried peeking into the basket, but Jack wouldn't let her near it.

"It's a surprise." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Why don't you go write in your journal about Mountie Theodore and relax while I cook dinner."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. " _Well,_ Mountie Theodore _is_ my one weakness." She brushed a kiss on his cheek and waited while Jack took over her kitchen and cooked dinner for her. She tried to write but she couldn't concentrate. Part of her was wondering how she was so lucky to have Jack Thornton in her life. A man who has proven time and again that he would do anything for her including cook her dinner. Another part of her was wondering why he was being so secretive with the dinner and couldn't wait to taste what he was cooking.

Finally, Jack called Elizabeth to the table. She arrived in the dining room, surprised to see that Jack had set the table, and even taken the time to light the candles she had set out. Jack pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit down. He then brought the food to the table and joined her. "Dinner is served."

"What are we having?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I present to you my very own…" Jack removed the cover from the dish. "…s _hepherd's pie."_

"Shepherd's pie?" Elizabeth's facial expression rapidly changed, as if she had completely lost her appetite.

Jack, sensing Elizabeth's concern, tried putting her mind at ease. "Elizabeth," he placed his hand on top of hers. "I know what you're thinking and you can relax. I didn't get the recipe for shepherd's pie from my mother. Trust me; there is no lard in this."

"That's a relief." Elizabeth chuckled.

Jack began dishing out the shepherd's pie onto the plates.

"It does look delicious." Elizabeth picked up her fork and began pushing the food around on her plate.

"Hope you like it," Jack took a bite. He noticed Elizabeth still had not taken a bite, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just thinking." She answered, staring at her plate.

"What about?" He questioned.

"Do you remember when Hattie Ferguson first came to town?" She placed her fork on the table and returned her gaze to Jack.

"Yes," Jack smiled at Elizabeth with admiration. "You really helped that little girl." He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Well she's one of my students." Elizabeth replied. "All of those children are special to me. It broke my heart to learn about the death of her friend Janie."

"But you solved the puzzle that helped you understand what was going on with her." He brought her hand to his lips. "Your compassion for those children… and everyone really… is one of the reasons why I love you."

She smiled, "And the fact that I like puzzles is why you said I'd make a terrific mom one day."

"That and you make great shepherd's pie." Jack added.

"That too." Elizabeth giggled.

"Wait a minute." Jack said. "Is that why you asked me if I like puzzles? Are you trying to determine if I'd make a good dad?"

"I was just trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday." Elizabeth lied.

"You're getting me a puzzle?" Jack questioned, quite amused with the direction this conversation was going.

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth countered. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well you have plenty of time." Jack chuckled. "My birthday is five months away."

Elizabeth blushed, "I was just wondering. I'm sorry Jack. I've seen you with the children around town. They love you and I know you love them just as much. I do think you'll make a wonderful dad."

"Well you can't be too sure," Jack advised, "…until you've tried my shepherd's pie. Now eat up before it gets cold."

Elizabeth picked up her fork and took a bite. A huge smile swept across her face.

"Well?" Jack asked. "What do you think?"

"Yep." Elizabeth said between bites. "It confirms it. You'll going to make a terrific dad one day."

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you for dinner, Jack." Elizabeth continued eating. "It truly is delicious."

"I guess that settles it." Jack said with a smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked with slight hint of confusion in her voice.

"Since we're both going to be such great parents," Jack answered, matter-of-factly, "we'll have to have a baby one day."

"Well we'd have to get married first." Elizabeth suggested.

"That's true." Jack agreed.

"And it's usually customary for a couple to become engaged before they get married." Elizabeth continued.

"That's also true." Jack concurred.

"Well traditionally," Elizabeth added. "The man asks the woman to be his wife, and the woman accepts."

"I know that too." Jack replied. "But it is a good idea to have place to live before any of that happens, not some smelly jailhouse where a hardened criminal might temporarily take up residence."

"Jack," Elizabeth countered, "It's okay for the man to go ahead and ask, especially if he has purchased land on which to build a house." She gently touched his arm, "and if need be, they could live together in the row house she's renting until their house is completed… depending on how long they are planning on being engaged of course. I for one wouldn't want a long engagement. When you know he's the one, there's no reason to prolong it."

"Shouldn't the proposal be romantic?" Jack questioned.

"It would be a very nice gesture, but not necessary." Elizabeth stated. "If she loves him she won't care. She'll say yes no matter what, and when he proposes the moment will easily become romantic."

"So when do you think would be a good time to get married?" Jack asked.

"Well that's something for the couple to discuss once they're engaged, but he has to ask her first." Elizabeth hinted.

"When do you think would be a good time for him to ask?" Jack wondered.

"Well since the man is the one doing the asking," Elizabeth took his hand, intertwining they're fingers together, "I think it should be left up to him."

Jack nodded and smiled.

"But if he knows he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her," Elizabeth continued, "He shouldn't keep her waiting."

"What if it were left up to you?" Jack queried.

"What?" Jack's recent question threw Elizabeth completely off guard.

"If it were left up to you, when would you like it to happen?" Jack repeated.

Elizabeth gazed in Jack's eyes and gave him a big smile. "Now works for me."

"Now?" Elizabeth's response startled Jack. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, now," Elizabeth confirmed, "just like our New Year's resolution... to take our time… but not too much."

"Okay," He stood from his seat, "you talked me into it."

Elizabeth squealed and covered her mouth with her hands, but was surprised when she acknowledged Jack walking toward the door instead. "Wait! Where where are you going?" She asked with confusion, afraid she'd pushed him away.

Jack slowly turned around. He approached her. "I'll be back." He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "There's something I need from the jail."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Just something I need if I'm going to do this now." He answered casually.

"Okay. Hurry back." She answered with a grin.

He spun around and walked back toward the door.

"Jack, wait!" Elizabeth called to him before he completely closed the door behind him. She stood to her feet and ran toward him.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" He stepped back inside the door.

She approached him, "I love you with all my heart. I also want you to know, the answer will be yes." She said as she grabbed him by the collar and placed a kiss on the lips.

 _ **Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, Hearties I'm back. This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I got this idea from the photo that Jack Wagner post which caused a lot of discussion on whether or not Elizabeth was wearing a ring. I was chatting with a friend a we thought wouldn't it be funny if for some reason Elizabeth switched her opal ring she always wears on her right hand to her left hand. The rest of the chapter is just my crazy idea. Hope you like it. It's been awhile since I've posted anything so I would suggest you go back and reread the first chapter of Shepherd's Pie before reading this. So without further ado, here is my unplanned chapter two of Shepherd's Pie... Enjoy!_**

* * *

There was a smile that refused to escape Elizabeth's lips after she watched Jack exit her row house. She was giddy with excitement, knowing that in just a few short minutes Jack would return with the promise to spend the rest of his life with her; and with that promise he would be making her the happiest woman in the world.

She was getting happier by the minute. She couldn't wait for Jack to return. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to rush and tell Abigail the good news, but knew Jack would be back any minute. She noticed that the table was still covered with the dirty dishes from the delicious shepherd's pie dinner that Jack had prepared. She stood to her feet and began to clear the table.

Elizabeth cleared the table, washed the dishes and returned them to the cupboard. She glanced at the clock. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since Jack had left. She was expecting him back by now, but he had yet to return. _I'll give him a few more minutes._ She thought to herself.

Another half hour passed. Elizabeth started to worry. _Where is he?_ She wondered. She sadly cast her eyes downward and noticed a small stain on the front of her dress she hadn't noticed before. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed to herself. "How could I have been so clumsy? I can't believe I dribbled on myself. I wonder if Jack noticed." She decided to rush upstairs and change into a clean dress before Jack returned. "Maybe he changed too. Perhaps that's what's taking him so long. He'll be downstairs waiting for me when I get changed."

* * *

Ten minutes later Elizabeth descended the steps. "Jack, are you here?" She called. She was answered by silence. She rushed to the door and flung it open. "Jack, are you out here?" No response except for the gentle howl of the wind. Disappointed, she slowly closed the door. She leaned back against it.

"I must've scared him off with all the talk about marriage" Elizabeth cried. Tears filled her eyes. She headed to sit down on the sofa. "He doesn't want to marry me after all." She stared at her left hand. She then glanced at her right hand where her opal ring rested. She removed the ring from her right hand and gently placed it on her left hand. Staring at the ring she sighed. "Will I ever know what this really feels like?" She asked herself.

"Elizabeth?"

Startled she faced the door, noticing Jack standing in the doorway. "Jack… uh… what are you doing here?" She struggled with the ring, trying to return it to the proper hand without him noticing.

"I told you I'd be back." Jack stared at her, his eyes drawn together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She answered quickly as she finally returned the ring to the correct place on her right hand. She stood to her feet and noticed that Jack had in fact changed clothes. He was all dressed up, wearing his blue suit. "You look handsome."

"Thank you." He walked in the house and closed the door behind him. "And you look quite beautiful." He slowly approached her and took her in his arms. He stared at her. "Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He reached up and wiped her eyes of her unshed tears.

"I'm fine, Jack." Her voice cracked. She quickly cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She said again, "now that you're here."

"Did you think I wasn't coming back?" He asked as he stroked her cheek, because I would never do that to you. Is that why you were switching your ring around?"

"You saw that?" She blushed. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Of course, I did." He placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I notice everything about you." He pulled her close and held her tightly refusing to let her go, "and there's no reason to be embarrassed. But you should know me by now. You should know I would never leave you and not come back."

"It just that you were gone so long." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I was expecting you back an hour ago. I thought you'd changed your mind, or worse, that something had happened to you."

Jack chuckled. "I wanted everything to be perfect; that's why I changed." He released her and grasped her hands, holding her at arm's length. "I see you've changed too."

"My dress was stained. I guess I was clumsy at dinner." She replied, "and I can't believe you didn't tell me." She playfully slapped his arm.

"I didn't notice." He said with a grin. He pulled her close for a kiss.

"Wait a minute." She placed a finger on his lips stopping his potential kiss. "You just said you notice everything about me."

"About you," he countered, not your clothes. You're always beautiful." He gently kissed her fingertips that were still resting on his lips.

"Jack, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Can I have that kiss now?"

"Of course," She stepped closer and gently brushed her lips to his. She moved her hand to the back of his head, the kiss deepening.

"So," She placed her hands on his chest.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get what you went to the jail to get?" She asked.

"I did." He patted his pocket, making sure it was still there.

"Well," She intertwined her fingers around his waist, hugging him close, "are you going to give it to me?"

"Who said I had anything for you?" He teased, his bright smile illuminating his dimples.

"Jack don't be mean." She countered. "I know you do. Where is it? I want to see it."

"Not so fast, Miss Thatcher," He said, his voice stern. "What do you think I have for you?"

"I don't know," She giggled. "perhaps you have something you want to ask me… a question you already know the answer to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack feigned confusion, but suddenly broke into a big smile; he couldn't keep the charade going any longer.

"I knew it." Elizabeth cried. "So, are you going to ask me or not?"

He reached for her hand. "First come with me."

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"You'll see." He smiled deviously as he guided her out the door. "Turn around." He urged once they were outside.

"What are you doing?" She wondered.

"It's a surprise." He held up a blindfold. You'll have to wear this."

"Do I have to?" She complained.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With me life," She answered, "you know that."

"Then turn around." He said again. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"If I must." She conceded and allowed Jack to put blindfold on her.

"Just stick close to me." He gently put his arm around her and pulled her toward him. "I promise I won't let you fall." He placed a light as a feather kiss on her cheek before leading her to their destination.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth were standing inside the saloon when Jack removed the blindfold, much to Elizabeth's confusion and disappointment.

"The saloon? Jack really? This is what you blindfolded me for?" She expressed.

"The saloon is where we met." He reminded her. "I remember. There was no schoolhouse. You had to teach here. You were writing on the chalkboard when we met. You worried about getting chalk dust on me.

"This is also where you called me a princess who you had to keep from stubbing my toes, as I recall." She remarked.

"You proved me wrong quickly," He stated, "that you weren't the spoiled princess I made you out to be. You gave me a run for my money that's for sure."

"Good, Thornton." She fingered his chest. "That'll teach you not to doubt me."

He escorted her to a table in the middle of the room. Do you remember what happened here?"

"This is where I was sitting when you asked me out for chili and cornbread." She realized.

"And where you made me take that ridiculous test…" He chuckled.

"Sorry about that." She replied, "but I do appreciate your help."

"…and where I told you, you looked really beautiful," he continued, "and you were beautiful, and you're still beautiful."

She blushed, but recovered quickly. "Since we're reminiscing, this is also where you came to ask for my hand."

"I was so nervous." He responded. "I had never been that bold. I just wanted you to know where I stood, that I saw a future with you eventually."

"Even though Mounties generally don't get married," She reminded him.

"But you agreed to go to dinner with you anyway." He argued.

"That's because I wanted you to know I saw a future with you as well." She replied.

"At least we were on the same page." He stepped toward her and gave a quick kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"Still a surprise; turn around." He returned the blindfold back over her eyes and took her hand.

* * *

Next when Jack removed the blindfold, they were standing outside the café.

"Ah, the café," She sighed, "I remember what happened here."

"Our first official date," Jack opened the door allowing her inside.

"The most romantic evening of my entire life," She recalled, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her… FEET." She screamed, clearly startled when Jack abruptly took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground.

He carried her to the sofa sitting her down. "I bet you remember what happened here." Jack stated with a smile.

"Yes," she recalled fondly. "We shared a kiss after you rescued me from the falling beam in the mine."

"Like this." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips much like that day.

"That's a great memory." She smiled. "Aren't you glad I suggested we didn't have to talk?"

"All your kisses are great memories for me, and talking is so overrated." He placed another kiss on her lips. "Speaking of kisses are you ready to go?" He pulled the blindfold from his pocket.

"Sure," She replied, "but since I have some idea of where you're taking me, since I was there for all of our kisses, do I have to wear the blindfold?"

Jack sighed, "if you don't want to, I won't make you." He returned the blindfold to his pocket. "But it will spoil all the fun."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she teased, "I think it's pretty fun to look at you, and I can't do that with a blindfold over my eyes." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I won't make you wear it this time." He remarked. "Are you ready?" He offered his arm.

She placed her hand in the bend of his elbow allowed him to escort her through the back door of the café.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were standing at the opening of the mine. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

He helped her sit on the blanket he'd already left there. "Do you remember what happened here?"

"I accidently let Rip out of the jail." Elizabeth recalled. "We came here to find him. We had to wait out the storm in this very spot."

"We had a lot of things to work out then." Jack said. "Who knew that the old coal mine during a storm would be the perfect place for us to talk?"

"Call me crazy," Elizabeth stated, "but I'm glad the storm caused us to be stuck here… together."

"You're right." Jack teased. "You are crazy."

Elizabeth slapped his arm. She looked around. "I could have been killed in here."

"I wasn't about to let that happen!" Jack exclaimed. "We were arguing. We were looking for Rip in opposite directions. But when I heard you scream, I knew that no matter what we were going through, I didn't want to lose you."

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You didn't need to," Jack stated. "Like I said I didn't want to lose you, I would have done anything in my power to save your life no matter what."

"Well thank you for taking care of me," Elizabeth placed a hand on his face, "and for checking my knees."

"Well I'll take any excuse to look at your knees I can get." Jack snickered.

Elizabeth blushed.

"Do you remember what else happened here?" Jack asked.

"How could I forget?" Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "You told me you loved me the for the first time."

"I wanted to tell you long before that though."

"Why didn't you?" She asked. "I waited a long time to hear you tell me."

"You know how hard it is for me," Jack remarked, "but when I thought I was going to lose you to Charles or that falling beam, I knew I had to tell you I loved you, because nobody knows what tomorrow will bring. I might've never gotten another chance."

"That's how I felt when you had pneumonia," Elizabeth replied. "that's why I refused to leave your side."

"And you've been right by my side ever since." Jack stated.

"And I'll be right by your side from now on." Elizabeth grasped his hand and squeezed it. "You're my heart, Jack Thornton."

"And you're my heart, Elizabeth Thatcher." He stood to his feet and reached down to help her up. "Are you ready to go? There are still a couple more stops to make."

"Where to now?" She wondered.

"Just come on." He didn't want to give anything away.

* * *

Their next stop was the church. Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's chest. "If it weren't for you, capturing the Tolliver gang and receiving that reward, this church wouldn't be here."

"The town would have gotten a church eventually even without my reward money." Jack replied modestly.

"But the truth is it's here now because of your donation."

"Yes, I did donate the money but the church is really here because of you." Jack insisted.

"Me?" She asked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think I would have given the building of the church a second thought if you didn't need somewhere to teach other than the saloon?" Jack questioned. "I donated that money for you. How do you not know that? I wanted you to stay."

"I was never going to take that job you know." Elizabeth responded. "I loved this town too much. My students. Abigail. You."

He turned to face her and pulled her close. "I'm glad we're on the same page." He leaned in to kiss her lips. "We have one more stop."

"I'm not even going to bother asking where." Elizabeth chuckled. "Because you won't tell me."

"Now you're catching on." Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out the blindfold. "But you'll have to wear this for the final surprise."

"If I must," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, you must." He gently put the blindfold on over her eyes. He guided her to their final destination of the evening.

* * *

"Now I know you remember this place." Jack removed the blindfold.

They were standing in a grassy meadow, very familiar to her. "Where, you told me I was the only one," She recalled fondly, "and where we shared our first kiss."

He leaned toward her and kissed her, much like he did the first time, "And our last kiss..."

"Our last kiss?" Elizabeth was rather confused.

"Yes, our last kiss," He confirmed. He reached in his pocket, "our last kiss in our courtship," He pulled out the small box, "because our next kiss will be our first kiss in our engagement," He dropped to one knee, "if you'll have me."

Elizabeth let out a squeal and covered her mouth.

"What do you say?" He smiled up at her. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She answered enthusiastically. "You knew the answer even before you asked. I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you too." He gently slipped the ring on her hand. He stood to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and they shared their first kiss… as an engaged couple.


End file.
